What Snakes Want
by Crystal Lacrymosa
Summary: When Hazama (Terumi) runs into Ragna, he ends up getting what he wants from him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these boys. Arc Systems does. I'm borrowing them. **

**Another fic written for my wife. Enjoy people, enjoy. **

Ragna left the restaurant, feeling a bit tired from his work there. He'd run up his tab again and had to help the cooks and the chef for a few days to pay it off. That wasn't a problem for him because cooking was his favorite thing to do with his time. People could even say that it was a talent, something he just knew how to do without half trying. The sun had set by the time Ragna finished his shift, and he left smelling like his favorite beef dishes, which they let him cook up for customers. Then he got to eat his own share of the food before he left.

He walked through the city, hands stuffed in his pockets. The air was chilly and for a moment he wondered where the hell he would sleep that night. Of course Jin vanished again and he couldn't locate the blonde no matter where he tried to look. He felt a twinge in his belly, and he sighed. 'Damn I just ate two hours ago…' he thought. 'I should not have this problem so soon.' Ragna rubbed his tongue against his fangs, only to find they had started to extend just a little. 'Fucking bloodlust…' he thought. The dhampir made his way through the streets, mumbling. What Ragna didn't notice was the tall slender figure following him until he suddenly stopped, and they bumped into him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ragna snapped, annoyed that he'd been knocked out of his thoughts. When he turned around to see a familiar fedora, green hair, a smug grin, and an annoying douchebag suit, he raged even more. "Why the fuck do you keep bumping into me?" he snapped.

"Goodness you are so rude and uncouth! Wash your mouth out with soap, geez." Terumi lowered his gaze, golden eyes slightly aglow, reflecting the light of the nearby street lights. Ragna had started walking away, obviously not in the mood for the snake and his antics. Quietly, Terumi walked past Ragna and stood off to the side of the path and stuck out his foot, causing him to trip right over it and crash to the ground with a painful smack. Then he started laughing. "That's why you can't win against me! You're too damn clumsy. Someone needs to teach you a bit of grace, Rags."

Angry, Ragna stuck out his hand and grabbed the snake's ankle, causing him to topple over as well. His hat fell off his head and rolled away from them. Of course, Terumi tried to pull his leg free but Ragna held it in a death grip. Again he struggled, and Ragna smirked. "I'm so sick of you." Ragna mumbled. Terumi slid a knife out of one of his sleeves and stabbed Ragna's arm with it, causing him to let go of his ankle and pull away in pain. Blood ran down Ragna's fingers from the injury and he got back onto his feet, hands extended. He lunged for that snake, feeling rage consume him. Ragna took out his blood-scythe, not intending on using it tonight. Unfortunately, he had to run into this asshole again. "Dead spike!" he yelled. A black creature with red veins running over its body emerged, jaws open and stretched toward the snake.

Terumi flicked Ragna's blood off his knife and pulled a few of them out of his jacket, flinging them toward the angered mutt before him. It was highly entertaining to watch him rage. Ragna's anger only got him into deeper trouble, and he was too foolish to realize it. Terumi dodged his attacks, and then met them head on. The two of them glared at each other, weapons locked together.

Ragna took that as an opportunity to hurl the most disgusting ball of spit he could form right into the snake's face. "How do you like that?" Ragna sneered as Terumi let out a hiss of complete agitation, lifting a hand to wipe it away. In that moment, Ragna was able to knock the snake's knives out of his hands. He dropped his own weapon and decided to get physical by leaping toward him, hands extended, reaching for his neck.

Terumi tried to side step out of the way but Ragna caught him, azure hand around his throat, holding him up by his neck. Angry glares stared back and forth. "What the fuck are you doing?" he managed to gasp out, trying to get Ragna to let go of him.

"I could squeeze so hard your head will pop off." Ragna said, flexing his hand around Terumi's neck. "But it's better to watch you struggle…" He squeezed just a bit harder until Terumi grabbed his arm and began to squeeze it, digging his fingers into his flesh. Ragna flung the snake some distance away, right into a nearby wall. Unfortunately the wall was spared as the snake slid down it and landed in a heap. Ragna walked over to him, intending to kick him.

Terumi lay still and activated his own azure, and that familiar circle of runes swirled around him, sapping Ragna's energy and giving it to him. He got back up on his feet, ouroboros in hand, using it to pull himself closer to Ragna. Terumi sunk a knife into Ragna's side. Wide eyes stared into his, and Terumi smiled. "How's that, Rags? Feels good, doesn't it?" Ragna glared at him and spit out some blood that had managed to find its way into his mouth.

Injury…blood…feed… Ragna felt his body twitch as his flesh attempted to rid itself of the knife, but Terumi held it there. They were close and he could simply step away and pull the knife out, but something else happened inside his mind. It seemed he'd lost some blood, and that wasn't a good thing. The snake withdrew his knife and pushed it away, and Ragna crumpled to the ground, sitting on his knees before lying down flat.

"See? Doesn't take much for me to take you down, now does it?" Terumi said. "You try to get up but you can never get even…"

As he lay there, Ragna's eyes stared into space. His fangs elongated, extending past his upper lip and resting on the lower one. His eyes turned red as he slowly sat up, heart painfully beating in his chest as nothing but survival took over his mind. Ragna got back up on his feet, bangs keeping his eyes from view as he walked toward the very surprised snake before him.

"Why do you keep getting up?" Terumi asked. "You'll never win against me!"

Ragna walked toward him slowly, stepping inside his circle of runes. He reached his hands forward and grabbed Terumi by his shoulders, mouth open. Ragna sank his teeth right into his neck and pulled him closer. He was running on bloodlust at this point and would probably regret grabbing the snake later. Ragna couldn't stop. His bite, however began to have an unwanted effect on the snake squirming in his grasp.

"What- get off! Let go of me! You beast! Let go, Rags! LET GO!"

None of his protests seemed to get through the starved one's mind. He kept going. Ragna let go, moving his bloody lips toward the snake's ear. "Shut up. This is your fucking fault. I didn't want to do this at all…" Ragna snarled. After having a drink of the snake's blood, Ragna's mind began to clear again. He pushed Terumi away and went to fetch his weapon that he'd left abandoned on the ground. Ragna began to walk away, apparently done.

Terumi was not done and he threw a knife at Ragna, which the male caught between his fingers. "Can't get enough, can you?" Ragna asked, looking over his shoulder. "One bite got you hooked, hhm?" Ragna walked back over to him and grabbed Terumi by his hair, entangling his fist in it. He shook him, then let go. "I don't have time for you."

"You're not going anywhere." Terumi snarled. "Not until…"

Ragna stopped. Leave it to this guy to all ways stall him and bother him on a regular basis. Ragna looked him up and down and what he saw made him raise an eyebrow. "Aww, don't tell me the little snake got turned on from having my teeth in his neck! Thought you fucking hated me, Terumi. Would have never guessed you would-"

Terumi cut Ragna's words off with a rough tackle to the ground. He didn't care that they were out in the open where anyone could see them. Not right now anyway. "Do it again." He snarled. "Do it." The green haired man tilted his neck, revealing the side that Ragna didn't bite.

"What if someone sees good ol' Terumi from the NOL begging a criminal like me to bite him? Don't you think that would fuck up your little game?" Ragna asked. Terumi made a grumpy noise and got up off Ragna, kicking him in the side.

"You never shut up! Ever!" and he kicked him again. Ragna curled up in pain for a moment before pulling himself to his feet. He extended his hand and struck Terumi right across his stupid, smug face. Power coursed through Ragna's body now. It felt good to have this guy on a thread. "I know why you hate vampires! Their venom has quite the effect on you. You look so fucking desperate right now."

"Fuck you, Rags." Terumi started to walk away. This guy was getting on his nerves. Sometimes he could deal with Ragna, but right now he thought making a swift exit would be a better idea.

"Fuck me? Oh where the hell do you think you are going, Terumi?" Ragna asked. Ragna followed him. Since the snake wanted to go so far to bother him, he would return the favor and bother him as well. When Ragna noticed what part of the city they had walked into, he smirked. "I wonder why you've walked into the sleazy hotel district, snake."

"Shut up. Stop following me."

"That's not what you want, is it?" Ragna followed Terumi into one of those sleazy hotels, right as the man walked up to the counter. The clerk couldn't see their faces. "I thought you were classier than this, Terumi. Guess not."

The clerk slid Terumi a certain key, and he tucked it into his pocket. "Why the hell are you still following me?" he snapped. Ragna began to laugh at him.

"Are you in a hurry, Terumi?" Ragna followed him, right into the room he'd entered.

Once they were inside, Terumi turned around and slammed Ragna against the nearest wall, digging his fingers into his skin, intending to leave marks. He pressed his lips against Ragna's then bit one of them, drawing blood. The scent of his own blood went caused Ragna to become very aware. His eyes started to glow on their own. They hadn't even bothered turning the lights on. Ragna hooked his arms around the snake, biting at his lips in return. Ragna forced his tongue into Terumi's mouth, wanting to taste his own blood. The snake then bit down on his tongue and Ragna let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a growl.

Neither of them cared as their hands started pulling at clothing, tearing away buttons and opening buckles. Terumi was annoyed with Ragna's clothing, because he had that damn red jacket to deal with. The snake could hear a few of the buttons on his shirt being torn off in Ragna's haste. Terumi stepped on Ragna's foot and the mutt pulled away. Ragna slapped him, sending him reeling backwards.

"You're a bitch, yet you have the nerve to call me one." Ragna said. He could make out the locations of objects in that dark room, and he spotted the location of the bed. He walked past the half-naked snake and took a seat on it, kicking off his shoes. He could sense that Terumi was watching him. "Aww what's wrong?"

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

"It's the one you like using with everyone else. Don't play a game if you can't be part of it yourself, snake." Ragna smirked. "Come here."

"No. You don't tell me what to do, Rags."

"I think we've went through this before…"

"…" Terumi went silent, and he refused to move. Ragna got up and grabbed him. Of course, he started struggling and they began to scuffle, finding themselves in a heap on the floor. Terumi managed to be on top and he looked down at Ragna. "Oh look the puppy is at the bottom. How fitting."

"Get off of me!" Ragna yelled. Terumi flipped Ragna over, glad he'd gotten rid of his annoying red jacket in the time he'd been sitting on the bed. The male only wore his black clothing, and Terumi was going for his pants, unfastening them and pulling them off. He was surprised to see Ragna's bare ass.

"No underwear? Well, someone came prepared today!" Terumi exclaimed. Ragna tried to turn over, but Terumi had him right where he wanted him. The snake summoned a knife into his hand and stabbed Ragna's normal hand with it, pinning it to the floor. Ragna let out a howl of pain and tried to move, but Terumi had his other arm twisted around to his back, and he couldn't wiggle it loose.

Ragna's eyes went wide when he felt something trying to push its way inside his body, and he knew exactly what it was. "The fuck are you doing?" He exclaimed. There were tears forming in his eyes and he tried to blink them back. This guy was not going to cause him to cry. Ragna couldn't escape. The bastard had him pinned. Literally.

"Too bad for you, I didn't bring any lube with me."

Pain. Ragna felt like his insides were going to rip apart. Pain shot up his spine, not to mention the pain coming from his pinned hand, which he couldn't pull free. Terumi's foot ended up on the side of his head as his body felt like it would tear into pieces. Then the bastard started moving. Ragna thought it couldn't get any worse than it did now. The smell of his blood grew stronger. It came from two places, his hand, and his ass. There was blood on the floor from his hand and Ragna turned his face toward it, feeling that familiar rush of instinct returning.

Terumi pushed in as hard as he could, looking down to see blood. Blood was the best lubricant there could be, after all. Rags would heal…after all the mutt was special. Failed experiments? Oh no. This experiment turned out to be just the way he wanted. Beneath him, he noticed that Ragna had stopped trying to get away from him. The mutt was growling, licking up the blood from his injured hand. Terumi shifted so that he could reach Ragna's mouth with his hand, pushing his wrist toward his mouth. Ragna's eyes noticed the offered limb and he bit down, hard. Without breaking pace, Terumi pulled the knife out of Ragna's normal hand. The snake leaned his face closer to Ragna's ear to whisper to him.

"You're starting to feel good now, aren't you?" the whisper tickled Ragna's ear and the amused snake watched as he let out a whimper.

"I…hate you…." Ragna managed to spit out.

"Of course you do…" Terumi said.

Ragna squeezed his muscles around Terumi's cock inside him, causing the man to let out a loud moan. "…..Damnit…" Ragna muttered. That wasn't a smart thing to do, because that only allowed him to keep jabbing him in a spot that Ragna refused to admit he liked. He didn't hurt anymore. No, he was feeling good. And he wanted more.

"What…is it, puppy?" Terumi asked, enjoying him far too much to slow down now. He reached around and closed one of his hands around Ragna's erection, surprised to feel how hard he was. "I think you're enjoying having my dick up your ass a bit too much here."

"I'm not enjoying this shit at all." Ragna said.

"You're lying." Terumi squeezed Ragna before he began to stroke him. "If you're not enjoying it..stop breathing so hard and tell your heart to slow down."

Fangs. Ragna's need to bite into flesh grew stronger. He thought his body couldn't do it, but he managed to shove the snake off of him, breaking their disgusting connection. He pulled himself into a sitting position, eyes and hair wild.

"The hell, Rags?" Terumi said.

"You're not cumming inside my body." Ragna said.

"Why not? You'd probably like that."

"No I wouldn't. I hate you."

"Bite me, Rags." Terumi said. "And get back on my dick. You want it."

"No the hell I-"

Ragna cut himself off when his need to bite told him to quit thinking and just do it. He'd rather do this with anyone but this disgusting snake, but he'd already gone this far. Ragna crawled over to him and sank his teeth into the nearest flesh he could reach, and his already stretched body took Terumi back in, welcoming him.

He pushed Terumi onto his back and stayed right where he was, impaled on his cock. Then he began to go up and down slowly, forgetting just who he was fucking and enjoyed it. This shit felt way better when he was in control. Ragna didn't notice the squirming snake beneath him. Terumi was mumbling some shit he couldn't understand and grabbed his thighs, digging his nails into Ragna's skin, leaving violent scratches. Ragna's eyes flew open when the wave finally hit him. He could feel a hot spurt inside his body, right at the same moment with his own release. Ragna stayed still for a moment before he fell over to the side, feeling lightheaded as vertigo took over. The room was spinning. He couldn't think. His body was mush.

Terumi on the other hand, started scooping up Ragna's cum from his chest and licked it from his fingers. His eyes looked hungry, and he was far from done with Ragna. He pushed the mutt onto his back, eyes staring at one thing.

It looked spent now from Ragna's recent orgasm, but that would change in a few minutes. Terumi lifted it up from Ragna's body with one hand before engulfing it with his mouth, taking it in on one attempt. He let out a moan, throat vibrating around Ragna's quickly hardening flesh. His eyes met Ragna's and the mutt squirmed, trying to protest at what was happening. Terumi pulled his mouth away and stared at him. "Be fucking still and let me do what I want-"

Ragna shoved Terumi back down on his cock before he could finish speaking, loving the shocked expression as he held him in place. Ragna tangled his fingers in Terumi's hair and began to thrust as far as he could down his throat. "Your mouth is good for something after all…" Ragna breathed. This guy just couldn't let him lay there for a moment. He pulled Terumi's mouth off and stared at him. Ragna was impressed by the wet, filthy expression on his face. It made his cock twitch and he wanted more. All he had to do to shut Terumi up was shove his cock down his throat. How simple.

And Ragna did just that. Terumi's mouth was hot and wet and he loved that he could fit himself down his throat with no problem. Ragna knew throat fucking could be this good, but not this good. 'Look at him taking my shit with no problem.' Ragna thought. "Whore."

But it was going to end, and soon. Ragna let out a shout as he came hard, holding Terumi in place before allowing him to pull away.

Terumi sat up and opened his mouth, showing Ragna his own cum before he swallowed it and licked his lips clean.

"I won't need to bother with you for a few days now…" Terumi said. "I got what I wanted."

Ragna glared at him. "Fuck you."

"Maybe next time."


End file.
